


What Happens in the Library

by ThatRavenclawBitch



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, wanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 17:24:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1518986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatRavenclawBitch/pseuds/ThatRavenclawBitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: I'm kind of used to reading fanfics about Belle catching Rumplestiltskin masturbating now I want Rumple to catch Belle masturbating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happens in the Library

Rumplestiltskin materialized in the great hall in a cloud of purple smoke.

"Well, dearie, you were quite right. Those willow branches were —" Rumple cut off suddenly when he realized he was talking to himself, quite alone in the large space. Glancing at the clock above the mantle he verified that it was indeed four o’clock, and yet his little maid, who should have been scrambling to fix him his afternoon tea, was nowhere to be seen.

Ever since he’d given her that library she’d become a damn nuisance. She was always getting caught up in a book or else reading under the table during meals. In the past month alone he’d come down to breakfast no fewer than three times to find his table empty, Belle still sleeping peacefully on her chaise lounge in the library with a book open across her chest. It seemed she would stay up until the wee hours of the morning until she passed out, book still in hand.

Well, he’d had enough of it.

Rumple briefly considered appearing out of thin air only a few inches from his maid in order to truly frighten her. But in truth, she’d grown harder to startle since her early days in the castle. Instead he headed up the stairs to her library, stopping outside the door to come up with the perfect quip to unnerve her.

That’s when he heard it. A soft little gasp. It almost sounded like she was crying.

He’d thought she’d overcome her childish homesickness once he’d let her out of the dungeon and given her a proper room. But maybe she’d just grown better at hiding it from him. Did she still weep for her family and friends she’d left behind? Something twinged painfully in Rumple’s chest at the thought.

Peeking his head into the tower room he saw Belle lying on her couch. Her head was resting on the arm of the chaise, her eyes closed, but the rest of her was blocked from his view. So she’d fallen asleep after all, he thought. Maybe she was just having a bad dream. In that case, he should probably wake her.

He stepped forward into the room when she let out another gasp. But this time, it didn’t sound like crying. It was followed by a needy little moan that sent shivers down Rumple’s spine, causing his leather breeches to suddenly feel tighter. 

What was his little maid dreaming about? Rumple felt suddenly nervous. He hardly wanted to wake her in the middle of a dream of that nature. Rumple’s train of thought was cut off by sudden movement.

Quietly making his way around the side of the chaise, Rumple froze in shock.

His maid wasn’t asleep at all. She had one hand tucked up under her skirts, rubbing vigorously between her thighs. On the ground next to her was a book opened to a colorfully illustrated drawing. A drawing his innocent caretaker should definitely not be looking at. A drawing in a book Rumplestiltskin knew very well, that he had planted in this library specifically to shock the girl’s senses.

He knew he should leave. She could open her eyes at any moment. But he was transfixed. Belle’s chest was rising and falling in quick succession, her lips parted as she let out breathy little sighs, her cheeks pink with her efforts, dark curls spread out behind her on the chaise. She was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen in his overlong life. 

"Rumple…" she moaned. 

For one heart stopping second, Rumplestiltskin thought he’d been found out. But Belle’s little hand kept working under her skirts, her eyes still shut tight against the world.

"Rumple, please…" 

It was impossible. Could she be thinking about him? While she did that? He felt like his heart was hammering so loudly, she would have to hear it in the relative quiet of her library. Without another thought he materialized himself back down to the great hall, painfully aware of the hardness in his trousers. Sending a little magic downwards took care of that problem as he seated himself at the table to wait.

It was only a few minutes later that Belle found her way downstairs, her usual cheerful self.

"I’m sorry I’m late, Rumplestiltskin," she called to him merrily. "I found the most interesting book."

"That’s quite alright, Dearie," he said staring straight ahead and consciously avoiding looking Belle in the face. 

If she found anything strange in her master’s calm acceptance of her lateness, she didn’t let on. Instead she set about preparing his tea as though his whole world hadn’t just been upended.

He must have heard her wrong. Sweet little Belle could never want him, desire him. 

He drank his tea in silence. By the time he’d finished, setting the chipped cup back down on it’s saucer, he’d convinced himself he imagined the whole thing.


End file.
